Secret Side
by KingBlaze90909
Summary: Hinata has finished college and is ready to face the world head on. However, when she receives word that she has been chosen for an interview for the famous multi million dollar company Namikaze Inc., she may begin to question everything that she knows.
1. Author's Note

So this is my first time attempting to write a story so don't blame me if it sucks or is not to your liking. I have always enjoyed this pairing and Naruto was one of the first shows that I watched growing up. I hope that I can at least make this story decent have a few people read and enjoy it. Hope u like the story!


	2. Chapter 1

The Ceremony was beautiful. It could not have been any better. Hinata Hyuga walked down the aisle to receive her diploma for getting her masters and bachelors. After all the hard work and struggles she's been through, this would be worth it.

"I cant believe it. After the long study sessions and hours of countless work, I finished college." The young pale eyed woman thought to herself, forcing the tears that all wanted to burst free from her eyes to calm down.

The young woman went by the name of Hinata Hyuga, heir to the Hyuga corporation. Instead of following her family's footsteps and take over the company, she decided she wanted to find and make her own path. Hinata never liked how her family ran things, to be divided and force the branch family into submission.

That's why she decided to go to school and find a career for herself. The Main family, especially the elders, were not supportive of her decision regarding her future. All of them wanted to groom her to be the perfect heir after her father, Hiashi stepped down. That was the plan they had hoped for.

Unfortunately, Hinata had other ideas. Her father, at first, was confused and upset that his first daughter had refused the mantle of heir. He would have late conversations trying and reason with her to rethink her decisions. As shy spoken as Hinata was at her early age, she was surprisingly adamant on going to school and making her own life. This not only surprised Hiashi, but it also made him proud.

With her stubbornness about wanting to go to school and the valid reasons she presented, the head of the Hyugas could only wish her luck and try to help her in any way he can. The first thing he needed to do was to make sure the elders wouldn't do anything drastic to his daughter.

When all was said and done, Hiashi managed to appease the elders by stating that Hinata's younger sister would take up the mantle of heir. Hanabi was Hinata's sister who was younger then her by 5 years. The grooming process was initiated right away as when Hanabi was of age.

Currently, Hinata was 25 years old while Hanabi was 19 turning 20 in a few months. Hinata had apologized profusely when she found out Hanabi would be named heir of the corporation. She felt like it was her fault that Hanabi was robbed of being free and doing what she wanted to do.

Hanabi had never hated her and wholeheartedly supported Hinata's decision in pursuing her dreams. Even when Hinata had cried, apologizing over and over again, Hanabi had never resented her choice.

Now look where they are now. Hinata now finishing college and ready to face the world with a fierce determination. Hanabi, Hiashi, and her cousin Neji were the only family members that came to the ceremony to watch and support her. Hinata didn't mind. To her, they were the only people who mattered. Loud cheers and hollers were heard throughout the stadium while all the graduates received their diplomas.

 **5 hours later**

After many hours of pictures, congratulations, and heartwarming hugs, Hinata arrived to her home. Due to her deciding to go her own way, she wasn't given the luxury of having a very expensive house like the one from her childhood. Her father gave her as much as he could to provide for her but the elders were very keen on keeping any money that might go to Hinata.

Hinata didn't care. If it meant that she could pursue a career then she would face the challenges. She took out her keys from her pockets and unlocked her door. Stepping in, she breathed in a sigh of relief of finally getting through the day. After everything, she just wanted to lie down and take a deep rest for a week.

Continuing walking through her small apartment, she took off her jacket and hung it up. Running her hand through her hair, she sits down on her couch and turned on the T.V to see what was happening recently on the news. The black haired woman curled up to get comfortable on her couch and turned the volume up.

"In recent news, the young CEO of Namikaze Inc. has made astonishing moves in the recent years. Only 26 years old and has already donated over $500,000 to a charity fund raiser and published several books which has been in ranked in the top ten. Moreover, the young man has been able to improve on his fathers work of fast product production and delivery. Things are looking bright for this young man and his future."

Hinata ears perked up at the mention of the Namikaze Corp. She recently sent out a resume to the company due to a visit at her college. It a pretty standard procedure and she felt confident on getting a role in the big company but she hasn't received any emails regarding the situation. She sighed and deflated when she realized where her thoughts were taking her.

"No! I shouldn't be upset. I wasn't guaranteed a job when I sent in the resume and most likely other people signed up too. I guess luck wasn't on my side this time." With that thought she put a smile on her face and continued to watch the reporter. Now what did catch her eye was the picture the media has decided to post on the news channel of the CEO.

Tall, built, and very handsome were some of the many few things that crossed Hinata's mind as she looked at the picture of the man. He had long shaggy spiky golden hair that looked as bright at the sun. Three distinct birth mark on each cheek identified him as being the heir to the Namikaze. The picture showed the man was giving a handshake to another man who was noticeably older. The blonde man had a straight posture as he was portrayed in the picture. His suit pristine and neatly worn with no creases whatsoever.

The next thing that Hinata noticed, and probably his most attractive feature in her eyes, were his sky blue eyes. The two orbs were a very deep blue that captivated her even though it was only a picture. She never knew someone's eyes could look so...

"Beautiful..." The words came out her mouth before she even realized it. She blushed heavily as she tried to fight her urge to keep looking in the eyes of blonde man. After a few seconds passed, she calmed down. She took one final glance at the T.V monitor and shut it off.

After turning off the lights and heading to her bedroom, she stripped off her garments and put on a night gown that was long and had faded purple color to it. She got into her bed and snuggled into her blankets, content with how her life was fairing her. The young woman drifted off to sleep, ready to welcome a new day tomorrow.

If she had stayed up a little longer, she would have heard the soft sound of a notification on her laptop that read, "Interview Request."


	3. Chapter 2

"zzzzz..."

"zzzzz..."

The light snoring was heard through out the apartment. The early sun rays peeking through the curtains into the room of the young man. His deep sleep would soon be interrupted by the bane of his existence.

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP

The alarm roared mercilessly into the ears of the sleeping person, forcing him to wake with a loud and audible groan into his white pillows. He reached over to shut the alarm off, only to fall flat on his face when he accidentally rolled over his bed. A loud thump was heard and even a few swears as well. Bright blue eyes glared heatedly into the device that decided to interrupt his quiet slumber.

Groggily getting up and shutting the alarm off, the man stood up to his full height and stretched his body. Hoping to get the kinks and knots out of his system. Once satisfied, he did his bed and headed into his bathroom.

Stepping in and closing the door, he went to open his cabinets to start his morning tasks of brushing his teeth and cleaning himself. After he was done with his shower, he grabbed the towel that was waiting to be grabbed and dried his long, spiky golden hair. Once pleased with how dry he was, he wrapped the towel around his waist and glanced into his mirror.

Many would call the man that was in the reflection of the mirror a golden God. A man who made his body his temple with how defined and ripped his muscles were. Only those who worked everyday and took care of themselves could have earned the body that he has. From his calves to his quads going up to his chiseled six pack abs with a defining v-line, he looked like the perfect example for peak, physical condition.

Those who knew him called him Naruto Namikaze.

He stepped closer to the mirror to examine his face. His three birthmarks, which a few people have commented them on being whiskers, faded into his cheeks. His eyes the serene sky blue that seemed to captivate people for reasons unknown to him.

Especially the women. For some reason women loved to stare into his eyes and get lost into them. Literally. It's happened more then once when he was talking to a woman and they just stare into his azure eyes. Completely losing focus on the conversation and confusing him greatly. He had to even snapped the girls back into reality more then a few times when the long silence was unbearable.

As he reeled his mind back in from getting sidetracked, he continued to examine himself before leaving the bathroom. He didn't miss the way his eyes changed from the calm sea blue into a violent crimson red with a slit.

 **30 Minutes Later**

The young blonde checked his phone and was instantly bombarded with email upon email. It was just so many that he couldn't keep track. He sighed as he pocketed his phone, hoping to go through all of them at a later time.

After dressing himself in nice suit, Naruto sets off to make himself some breakfast. His suit consisted of a nice faded red blazer and dress pants, which were complimented by the black button up shirt he wore under it. Adorning his feet were nice dress shoes and finishing his look was a faded red tie that brought everything together.

Setting his toaster ready, he pulled out a box of protein waffles to put in the toaster. It didn't take long for his waffles to get ready. Once the machine indicated his food was ready, he pulled out a plate to put the waffles on. The last thing that he grabbed was the maple syrup to top off his waffles and a fork and knife.

Before he could dig in, his phone started to vibrate, indicating a incoming phone call. Only a few people have his personal phone number so that narrowed the list of people who would call him at this ungodly hour of the morning.

" _I can't even enjoy my breakfast! Who the would want to call me this early in the morning, it's only 6:45!"_ He exclaimed in his mind, putting the fork down that contained his delicious breakfast and reaching into his pocket to see who was interrupting him. Looking at the caller ID, he could only sigh as he recognized the number and read the name.

"...What do you want old man. You know I eat breakfast at this time!" The grumpy blonde told the person on the other line. Said person could give a light chuckle, knowing full well how irked the blonde was in the morning.

"Don't take that tone with me brat! I called because you have an important meeting at 7:45 with important higher ups that wish to discuss business with you. This is why we had that conversation last night remember, hmmm?"

Oh yea. He was meaning to get to that...

Eventually...

"I know I kn-"

The man cut him off, still not done with his rant

"Your an important asset to this company right now Naruto! You have to start taking this more seriously! Your most likely **The** most important asset right now. You have worked so hard to get this point and I don't want it to go to waste. I mean, after what happened with both of your-"

" **Jiraiya..."** The blonde man said an even tone that had an underlying message of anger and hostility. The other line went quiet as he heard the tone his companion was now using with him. Both remained silent, as to not say anything that would be better left unsaid. A couple of minutes passed before the younger of the two started to speak.

"Listen." Naruto started slowly and noticeably in a calmer voice,"I appreciate you looking out for me, honestly I do. But don't think I don't know the position I hold and how much value it means. Trust me old man, I understand completely. I just miss how things used to be, ya know?" He completed his sentence, sighing out at the memories that were tickling at the back of his mind. Jiraiya seemed to realize where he was going with his train of thought and sighed as well.

"Naruto, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to come out like that. I just get worried about you. That's why we talked yesterday about this situation. You're getting buried in your work. It's not good for your health." The older male voiced his worries towards the young CEO. He had seen all the work the blue eyed man has on his plate. If he continued on with how things were going, he feared he may collapse.

"I'm fine really. I can handle it." He replied to the older male taking a bite out of his breakfast. The protein within them seemed to give him the energy he needed to start off his day.

"Still..." the blonde paused from finishing his waffle, having notice that his Godfather had a few more things to say."You may hate me for this, but I set up an interview for you to get an assistant/secretary so they can help you out with your unbearable work pile."

The moment he heard that over the phone, he nearly choked on his food. Hitting his chest a few times, he managed to regain his bearings and uttered a loud"WHAT!"

"Trust me it's for your own good Naruto! I think you'll like it anyways you need to expand your social skills all you do is work." Was the reply he got to his outburst. The young CEO tried to find a retort but for the life of him, he couldn't. Accepting defeat he asked at what time would he be meeting the person who would be coming for the interview. The time he was given was at 4, about around the time he finished all his work.

On a good day.

"Fine, whatever. I'll see if the person is qualified enough so to work as my personal secretary if that is what you want. Now go. I'm pretty sure you have research to do so you can publish that smut you call a book." The young man chuckled before he hung up the phone, avoiding the yelling he knew the older male would give him.

Jiraiya was an author of the surprisingly well known series "Icha Icha". Naruto never understood how or why his Godfather's book were so well received by people, until he came to the conclusion that everyone was a pervert. Everyone.

If it was what made him happy then Naruto supported it. Jiraiya sold his books under the alias "Gama Senin" so no one could harass and bombard him in public. It also was a great fact that he worked with Naruto as well in Namikaze Inc., selling his books under their name. Naruto's company liked to keep their employees relatively hidden so that they wouldn't be hoarded in public.

Jiraiya's many perverted books made a lot of profit, further pushing the Namikaze Inc. into more success.

Naruto sighed as he finished his breakfast and washed his dishes before putting them away. Checking the weather and noting that it was going to be sunny, he decided to not take a jacket and grabbed his car keys. It was 7 and he needed to head to work so he can prepare for the meeting that he had.

 **7:30**

With fifteen minutes to spare, Naruto arrived at his office with enough time to review the meeting. All he had to was keep calm, talk respectfully, and this meeting would be a cinch. Hell, he might even manage to get more investors and business partners.

He received a call from one of his workers that the guests have arrived. Sighing and getting into character, he pressed the button under his desk to allow the visitors to come into his office. He couldn't contain the surprise in his eyes as he looked upon who entered the room.

"Garaa?!" He exclaimed as he saw one of his closest friends walk up to his desk. Garaa and himself knew each other from childhood, their bond strong. Due to circumstances and Naruto pushing for a friendship, Garaa accepted and both became really close.

Over the years, they have lost contact with each other. Garaa has taken over his father's international sand trading company and business was booming. Garaa would over look the transactions between buyers and more likely then not, would have them ship to deserts around the world.

"Naruto. It is so nice to see you." Garaa replied as he stuck his hand out to shake with his lifelong friend. Garaa stood in Naruto's office wearing a burgundy suit that fitted nicely to his lean form. His foam green eyes still looked tired from the countless restless nights he had endured from his father, Rasa. The deep black bags under his eyes only proving the point further. His short, red, spiky hair still looked the same as when they were kids. The only thing that was new to his apparel was the little sand gourd he used as a little pouch to keep his necessities in, namely his wallet and phone.

Naruto slapped the hand away and embraced the red head. Garaa blinked twice before returning the hug, not used to much physical contact.

"How long have we known each other. You're basically my bother all but blood. Don't give that handshake bullshit." The blonde CEO muttered grumpily as he backed away. They both smiled before Naruto returned behind his desk, pointing to the seat in front of his desk so Garaa may sit. Garaa graciously took the seat and settled in.

"As nostalgic it is to see you, I have come for business. We can catch up later Mr. Namikaze." The sleep deprived man stated, switching into his professional persona. Naruto noticed the change and reciprocated the process. "Of course. What can I do for you Mr. Sand. It must be important to you for you to schedule this meeting so early in the morning." As Naruto was speaking he brought out a pen and paper from his desk so he can jot down any important information his fellow business man may have. Garaa straightened his back as he began to relay his information.

"Two things I have brought to discuss with you. The first; I wish to have your company be allied with mine." Naruto stopped his pen as he looked up to see the green eyed man smiling at him. Naruto chuckled as he asked why the need for a proposition such as that.

Garaa however sighed as he stood up and walked towards the window in Naruto's office, over looking the city in the early morning. Naruto's office was located on the top floor, the ninth floor to be exact. Being so high up, Garaa could see why many people say they enjoy viewing things from a higher place. It just gave you a different look on how you view what's around you.

Naruto looked questioningly at the man he considered one of his closest friends, knowing that there was more to what he was saying."Garaa, what's happened." Naruto stood up from his desk and faced him, waiting for him to respond.

"Something is happening to our fellow jinchuuriki, something bad..." The red head turned around and knew that this was no joke. If it wasn't the tone of voice Garaa used then it was definitely his eyes. They were no longer the deep, sleepy foam green anymore.

Instead, what looked back at Naruto was a sandy colored eye with a black star. Immediately, Naruto tensed as his own eyes underwent a similar transformation, but instead, his whisker birth marks darkened, teeth elongated into canines, and his eyes turning a bloody crimson with a black slit replacing his pupils.

" **What do you mean."** His voice also changed when he underwent this transformation. No longer soft spoken and professional, it sounded more akin to a angered fox.

"An organization that goes by the name of "Akatsuki", has been out hunting us. The only reason I know is because that idiotic rapper called me and gave me a heads up." Garaa relayed as he groaned, remembering how annoying the other man sounded on the phone. He could understand rapping for music production, but for everyday conversations, that was just ridiculous! The blonde man chuckled as he knew exactly who he was talking about. After all, he listened to him when he worked out to get his blood pumping.

"As... eccentric as he is, his information is spot on. Even with all the rapping, old man Bee wouldn't joke around." The blonde relaxed his features and his furious crimson eyes reverted to the calm blue. Garaa did the same as well.

"I will keep you updated on any information that I might hear around, Naruto. Just be careful." The lean sand trader stated as he stuck his hand out to meet in a firm grip with his friend. The handshake solidifying their joint businesses.

"Right back at you." Naruto remarked and nodded his head grimly as he released the handshake. The blood haired man took it as his cue to leave, as he walked towards the door. "By the way," Naruto turned towards him again, probing him to finish his sentence. "You should really get someone to help you."

As he said this, he pointed towards the heavy pile of papers that Naruto would have to go through, plus the many emails he heard going off on his computer. Naruto groaned and agreed with him as he walked out. Sighing, the blonde sat down in his chair and started to reply and sort all his emails for the day.

 _"This might take a while..."_

 **End of the Day**

Naruto could be seen typing away at his desk. He still wasn't even done yet, he was supposed to be home an hour ago! As he finished finalizing another transaction, a knock on his office door shook him from his work.

"Come in!" He ordered as one of his female workers walked in, bowing to him first. The young woman was of average height, dark brown hair that went past her shoulders and her complexion a tad bit tan.

"Sir, the last interview has arrived. Would you like me to send them in?" The woman asked as she stared at her boss, blushing lightly under his stare.

"Yes, that would be appreciated Natsumi. Send her in and be on your way home. Good job today." Naruto returned his gaze to his computer, missing the look of happiness that washed over Natsumi's face. She blushed and headed right out the door, sending the other person inside the office.

Once he heard the new set of footsteps, he paused and looked up from his work. His brain short shocked as he stared at the beautiful lavender haired woman that appeared before him.

Dressed in a nice white dress that hugged all her curves in the right places, the woman calmly walked up to his desk and looked him straight in the eye. Her pale eyes gazed into his oceanic ones with a calm intent that he couldn't help but be surprised. He was already starting to like this woman already.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Namikaze. My name is Hinata Hyuga and have appeared before you for the chance to be your assistant/secretary." She stated calmly and professionally. Naruto stood up from his desk and held his hand out. Taking her hand into his for a handshake, he spoke.

"Greetings, but please call me Naruto. And trust me, the pleasure is all mine." Naruto smiled at her and didn't notice the blush rising to her cheeks.

This first meeting would be one of many into the near future.

 **A.N**

 **Hey everyone! I can't tell you how excited i am from all the positive feed back and people actually wanting to read this story. I didn't think it would be this well received! Thank you all soooo much! I can't wait to continue this story and hear your comments on it.**

 **Also by the way, I'm writing another story on Wattpad. If you'd like search up "Differences(NaruHina fanfict) and check it out. I already have a chapter out. Hopefully you all will like it as much as this one!**

 **With that said, I'll start right away on the new chapter. Laterrrrr.**


	4. Chapter 3

The buzzing of music was heard in the studios of **Cloud Rap** , as the producers were making up beats and music for their new album they would release in a few days. So far, their main artist was putting u a rather amazing show in the recording booth. Hitting every note and rapping as if it was second nature.

After a long session in the studio that took up most of the morning, the producers cut off the music and stood up from their seats. The artist steeped out of the booth as he finished his rap and breathed in heavily. He looked around his studio and looked at his producer who put his music out there.

"Good job in there man! Your rapping is unbelievable and I'm sure that you'll be surpassing your new hit record soon. Keep up the good work." The producer bumped his fist with the music artist as he exited the room and left the rapper in the room alone. The rapper was of tall stature, built with strong muscle. His dark, tanned skin showed him of African descent. Two, blue tattoo lines adorned his left cheek as he reached down and grabbed a bottle of beer from the fridge in the studio.

As he took a sip, his phone buzzed, indicating a message. He reached into his pocket and took the cellular device and read the message in his head. It stated, _I informed Naruto of what's happening. What are we gonna do now?_ The man smiled in appreciation as his old time friend was made aware of the current events. The sooner that everyone knew what was going on, the better. He went to type his reply.

 _The only thing we can do fool, ya fool._

 _Fight with all our might!_

 **Same Time; Namikaze Building**

The two adults sat in their respected seats, the owner of the business behind his expensive and luxurious looking desk and the young beautiful college graduate in the seat in front of said business man. Hinata gave a nervous smile as she gazed into the eyes of, hopefully, her future boss that she may be helping everyday. The man was going over her transcript and resume at the same time, never staying too long on either of them. He seemed to be reviewing them very carefully, maybe he was trying to find any mistakes so he can comment on them.

 _"I don't think there should be any mistakes. I was the top of my class and respected all my professors and the students."_ She thought to herself as she subconsciously started to fidget in her chair. What if he doesn't like what he sees? What she doesn't fit his criteria? What if he rejects her just because she was a woman? What if-

"You can stop your fidgeting, Ms. Hyuga. There's no reason to be so nervous." Hinata snapped her eyes towards the blonde man. From what she can tell, he didn't even look up from reading. So how did he know?

"Forgive me sir. I didn't mean to." She replied slowly, trying to not look flustered as his gaze finally traveled to her form. Naruto chuckled as he stood up from his desk and walked towards the front of it, now sitting on the front edge of the desk so he can get a closer look at the woman before him.

"Please, what did I say to call me? I am not really into the formal aspect of society." This caught Hinata by surprise as she looked at him curiously. Weren't all multi-millionaire business owners only liked professionalism? She didn't stay silent for long as she responded with a "Of course."

The male in the room reached back and took the papers behind him and started reading off what was stated. "Top of the class. Respectful to all teachers and student body. Most likely to succeed. Strong and persistent." Hinata felt a blush crawling up her cheeks as the heavily attractive man read off what was on her paper. She didn't think she was regarded as such.

"Tell me about yourself, Hinata." The question caught her off guard, and normally she would answer such questions with a swiftness. Right now though, she was left to stare at the young, successful business man.

"E-Excuse me, si- Naruto?" The lavender haired girl cursed in her mind at her slight stutter and almost calling him sir. Hopefully it wouldn't ruin her image in his eyes.

He looked her in her eyes and it was hard not to blush under his gaze. The way his azure colored eyes seemed to cast her into a trance as is she was an illusion, was breath taking. He chuckled lightly as he saw her become flustered.

"I asked you to tell me about yourself. I want to know the person that is in front of me from her own words, not from what a paper states. If you don't mind?" Naruto gave her a reassuring smile, hoping to alleviate her nervousness. Maybe she found him intimidating?

Hinata smiled as she saw him smile. No one has ever asked her that sort of question. She pondered the question in her head, trying to answer it herself. Naruto waited patiently for her response. He honestly didn't mind, more so because of how beautiful this lady was. He kept those thoughts to himself, even though he fought back a internal growl as he saw took notice of how tight her actual dress really was.p

 _"I've been hanging around Jiraiya for to long."_ He thought in his head as he suppressed his animalistic urges. Usually it doesn't appear this strongly when he was around women. Only a slight stiff in his neck. Right now though, this woman brought out something he kept dormant for a long time.

"Well..." The blonde focused his attention back on the woman in the very tight, white dress. He managed to keep his eyes from wandering to far away from her face, a difficult task in of it self. "I am a hard worker. I don't like to leave anything unfinished when I could do something about it. I struggled with people in my early years but now I can safely say that I can handle a situation properly." She started off calmly as she listed off some of her traits to the man. He seemed to pay close attention to her words, absorbing the information. The man before her seemed genuinely interested in knowing about her.

"I see. And what of your personal interests? Did you see yourself in the position you are right now?" Now relaxed and more calm then before, Hinata didn't take long to answer the man's question.

"Honestly..." she started, trying to word her response properly. Naruto took notice of that and made a mental note that young, curvaceous female liked to make sure her answers were fully understandable and well received. "I knew that in my mind, I had the abilities to accomplish my goals. However, I was a bit of a recluse, which affected my decisions and how I handled things." The woman before him looked down to the floor as she told him her answer.

 _"Seems like a touchy subject."_ The blonde thought to himself as he noticed her actions. He then stood up and walked towards his window to observe the night sky.

Hinata stared at his back with growing anxiety and restlessness. She kept a brave front though, not giving up hope just yet. A few minutes passed by and the man turned around with a small smile on his face.

"You're hired." He simply stated, and Hinata stared wide eyed at the man. Just like that? How could he make a decision so quickly.

Before she can voice her confusion, he raised his hand, signalling to her that he was not finished. She relented and allowed him to speak, more curious to hear what else he has to say.

"If you're wondering why I came to a decision so quickly, don't. This is how I am. I take risks and throw caution out the window in most scenarios. You, however, I see you working very hard to accomplish what must be done by any means necessary. And I need that. I just have this gut feeling that you are exactly what I need right now." She blushed at what his last sentence said, even though it wasn't meant in that context. Naruto didn't seem to notice as he walked towards the beautiful woman that was in his private office.

"Will you accept this job, or am I going to have to be you for it." Now Hinata's blush could be seen for miles as she started to breathe heavily. Naruto chuckled to himself. _"Cute"_ was the word that popped into his head, even though he didn't mean for it to happen.

Collecting herself, Hinata stood up and came face to face with her new boss. She stared into his eyes with a fire and passion he hadn't seen in most women. It startled him and made him blush when he realized how close she was to his body. His keen nose picked up the scent of her perfume and shampoo, mixing together. It made his mind short circuit for a few seconds before he caught himself. With one more step, her body would be flushed on top of his. If she were to do that, he'd be able to feel all of her body and the curves that were on display.

Never breaking eye contact, he raised his eyebrows.

"I accept and I look forward to working for you."


	5. Chapter 4

_Sounds of harsh fighting was heard throughout the small space that encompassed both combantants. Sweat and blood covered their bodies, mostly sweat for one of them. The other one was not so lucky. He looked like he taken a beating from the other male with no mercy. Swollen lip, cuts littered across his torso and arms, there was even a large gash across his forehead._

 _If any logical person were to see this event unfolding, they would have most likely jumped to the conclusion of abuse. The man who had no wounds on his person was significantly older then the only other occupant in the room._

 _The two would call it "training"._

 _The older of the two stood at a intimidating 6'4 with piercing red eyes similar to that of an animal, mainly a fox. His long, flowing, red hair swooshed in the air from an invisible wind, making him look immaculate. His strong body was that of perfectly toned muscles that only years of training could produce. His face adorned three distinct whisker like marks on both cheeks, finalizing his look._

 _The man looked down on his apprentice in mild interest. The boy had demanded that he start taking him seriously. So he did just that. Maybe he had overdone it a tad bit? The kid could barely stand up on his feet, let alone fight anymore._

" _ **Looks like that's how far your power is as of this moment."**_ _The blood colored hair man commented as he relaxed his stance into a neutral one. Calming his breathing, he walked towards the kid that he was training. His bare feet padded along the floor as he reached his target's from._

 _The person in question was only a child of 9, but if looks could kill, the man would have reconsidered helping him. However, the tall master just snorted and picked up the child from the back of his neck. Once on his own feet, the child swatted his hands away from him, obviously displeased._

 _"I can still k-keep going, old man..." The child's response was of obvious fatigue and a last ditch effort to restore any type of energy he had in his body. Really it was a surprise the he could even form a coherent sentence in his current battered state._

 _Not wanting to entertain the young boy's attempt at another round, the tall male turned the other way towards the door. This fight was already over in his mind. It wouldn't do him any good if the child dropped dead from exhaustion. He had a promise to keep, and he was damned if he wouldn't keep it._

 _The man walked towards the door with slow steps, making the child peer his eyes up to stare at the muscled back of his mentor. His form was bleeding and he was pretty sure he was seeing double. But damn it he would not be treated lightly!_

 _Finding the strength to move forward, he put his right foot forward in an attempt to walk. Seeing as he didn't tumble over like a row of bowling pins, he tested his luck and put the other foot forward. Maintaining his focus solely on walking, he disregarded the other occupant in the room._

 _Fatal mistake._

 _The man's ear bristled at the sound of feet walking towards him. He turned around and saw the boy trying his best to walk and continue the fight. He shook his head and chuckled lowly to himself._ _ **"The brat's got heart, I'll give him that much."**_

 _As the child took his third step, the man was in front of by him in less then a second. The kid didn't even notice he was there before he had his legs kicked out from under him at blinding speeds and then knocked to the other side of the room. The older male was upon him instantly as he hit the wall, not even letting him catch a breath._

 _The kid faintly looked up to see crimson eyes stare down at him with the authority like that of a God. He knew he was far outclassed, he knew that if he felt like it, his life would be forfeit. With one last glare to the crimson haired male, his head hit the floor with a resounding thud, signalling his inevitable trip to unconsciousness._

 _Sighing, the man picked up the child and carried him out the door into the courtyard. It was a very nice looking piece of landscape, with many trees overshadowing anyone that was in the area. The gravel on the ground was shaped into walkways that intersected and intertwined. If someone was inclined to, they could practice basic footwork. Small ponds that had fishes of various color could be seen scattered across the landscape, giving the courtyard a tranquil and peaceful look._

 _The man passed by one of the ponds and looked down to see a blue colored fish. It swam amongst it's brethren, obviously minding it's own business. Putting the child on his shoulders, and with a swiftness and ferocity that has been practiced countless times, he lashed his hand out towards the pond and quickly snatched the blue fish that he eyed. The fish didn't even realize that it had left it's natural habitat before it was too late. He hoisted the fish to his mouth, ready to indulge himself in a little snack. The light training had made his stomach a little hungry._

 _Closing his eyes, the slightly hungry predator prepared to eat the fish in his hands, before his instincts took over and forced him to take a leap back while still holding the unconscious boy on his shoulder. Two kunai had stabbed where he once stood, no doubt intended for him. In the process, he had dropped the fish from his hands. Who was the fool that would dare to cross him?_

 _Placing the child down onto the floor he looked up at his assailant and glared heavily at them. He decided to voice his displeasure to being interrupted._ " _ **You know that I was going to eat that, yet you still decided to force me to drop my meal."**_ _As the blood haired man spoke, the other man had caught the fish before it had to hit the ground and gently placed it back into the pond. Turning around, the man simply eyed the sweaty man with a calm gase that held an underline of annoyance and anger. "And I told you that you can't keep eating the fish that are in the ponds. Seriously! They're meant for visual purposes, not to satiate your hunger you damn beast!" This had been a long standing issue between the two men, which was ridiculous considering that both men were of older age and arguing like two children._

" _ **Then they shouldn't look so fucking delicious, you imbecile!"**_ _He seriously didn't want to deal with the man right now all he wanted was a snack for the love of God! Was the so hard? Apparently fate had other plans for him as he had to dodge a fist that was aimed to crater his face in. Side stepping to the left he retaliated with a ferocious kick that was meant to knock his foe across the field. His opponent proved to be quite skilled as well as he blocked the well placed kick, though he winced at the impact he felt through his arm._

 _The red eyed man grinned viciously as he prepared his next attack but frowned when he realized his leg was caught. Looking at his enemy, he sighed as he bore witnessed to a glare that would have scared lesser humans._

 _Fortunately he wasn't human._

" _ **What do you want, Jiraiya?."**_ _The now named Jiraiya released his leg and ran towards the boy that was still knocked out. Checking him over to see he was just unconscious, he returned his glare full force at the man as said man looked at him with a bored glance. "I told you to take it easy on him, not beat him to a bloody pulp!" The kid looked like he just got out of war! The man sighed as he seemed to prepare his answer._ " _ **He told me to take him seriously. I obliged. This will teach him that he is not ready to fight opponents that are stronger than him and help motivate him in his training."**_ _Jiraiya stood up, keeping eye contact the whole time._

" _What good will this lesson be when he's crippled!" The white haired male all but yelled at him, not caring if he was heard. He didn't want to be the one that had to keep healing him up, it was too painful as it is right now._ " _ **He needs to become stronger."**_ " _He's only nine years old, you bastard! He's not like you, he's fucking human still!" Once the statement was said, he was faced to face with eyes that didn't belong to a human. They belonged to someone that has seen, participated, caused, and experienced death. These were eyes of a predator._

 _And their sole focus was on him._

 _The man closed the distance once the last phrase left his mouth. The wind was that was a calming breeze turned into a violent gust as the man closed the distance with such speed that it displaced the air. In it's place, the man that was once bored was not unbelievably angry._

" _ **You think I enjoy this?! I'M the reason that he bears this burden! If I had been more aware, then his parents wouldn't have died!"**_ _Jiraiya was shocked as the man before him actually showed genuine displeasure of the situation at hand. He hadn't known that it was affecting him. Not this much at least._

" _Kurama, I didn't-"_ " _ **It's fine. Just patch him up. He's improving much faster than i anticipated. He's a good kit, that Naruto."**_ _Kurama turned around briskly and went out the courtyard into his private quarters. Jiraiya sighed as he watched the man walk away. This was getting to be stressful. Anymore thoughts were quickly halted as he heard a groan behind him, reminding him of the still heavily injured child that he needed to tend to._

 _BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP_

Groaning lightly, the young man shifted in his bed at the sound of the alarm. He reached out and attempted to shut off the alarm, only to miss and roll off his bed with a loud squawk and thud. Having stars in his vision and the alarm still sounding off, he cursed under his breath and shut off the machine that started his day.

It has been a week since hiring that woman to be his secretary and he can honestly say, work has been lighter. Hinata managed to file everything down to a comprise folder for different work topics such as discussions, projects, important meeting, etc.

His thoughts were interrupted by a soft vibration on his night table. He looked towards it and saw his phone with a notification. The blonde man saw that it was an email from the woman that seemed to organize everything in his work, which he was truly grateful for, that read,"Sir, all your morning meetings and emails have been filed into the attachment I sent you. Please look them over so you can be ahead for today."

He read the message out loud and gave a low chuckle. Honestly, this woman is just too good. It was only 6:30 and yet she was already up, working to make sure his workload didn't overload.

 _Maybe I should give her a high payment for a job well done for the first week._ The CEO thought absentmindedly as he set his phone down and set off to start his morning routine.

Walking up to his building that he owned and worked at, Naruto took his surroundings in mind. The polished black marble that was under him as he walked shone as if it was recently cleaned. The glass doors looked pristine as if there were no marks on them. The young and beautiful looking woman that was the only person there besides him.

Wait, what?

Rubbing his eyes, the man took in the sight of his secretary and had to fight the urge to openly oogle her form like a pervert. The young woman wore a nice black blouse that pressed close to her form. She had a button up shirt with a few buttons loose, allowing a bit of cleavage to be shown from her bosom. Finishing her work attire were a pair of black heels that increased her height by a few centimeter. He subconsciously licked his lips as he took in her form. It was becoming a struggle to control himself around the woman.

And it's only been a week!

"Good morning, Mr. Uzumaki." The Hyuuga bowed low to him, mistakenly giving him a view of her breasts down her shirt. Gulping, he stretched the collar of his button up shirt, hoping to cool himself.

He was about to respond but then caught a marvelous smell that he has been getting used to for the past week. A smell that had him hooked like a drug and its origin was right in front of him. It wasn't her fault, he told himself, but it still made things complicated. How can a human being smell so fucking good! Damn his enhanced smell.

"Mr. Uzumaki?" The question snapped the aroused blonde man from his inner thoughts. He looked again and saw that she closed the distance between them. He tried not to breathe in her scent, but with how close she was, he couldn't help it. She was so close to him, she might as well be hugging him.

"Good morning, Hinata. What did I tell you about calling me that?" He replied as he started walking towards the building. She fell in pace right next to him as she spoke. "Sorry! I'm still not used to it. It's just, with how you are the CEO, I feel like I should be giving you the respect." Hinata blushed slightly as she remembered his dislike of being so formal.

Opening the door and holding it open for his female companion, she uttered a quick thank you, the man set off to the elevators. "No need to apologize. It's fine. I just want you to feel as comfortable as possible." He pressed the button to his office and the elevator brought them to the desired designation.

Fishing through his pockets, he pulled out a key to unlock his door to his personal office. They walked inside and he immediately set off for his desk so he can start his work. Hinata went to her work space inside the big office. With how spacious it is, Naruto personally ordered to have a new desk installed so she can work close to him.

Maybe that wasn't a great idea now that he thought about it.

She sat down and turned on her work computer, typing in her password. They lavender haired beauty dutiously handled any calls and requests that her boss couldn't do at the moment. Naruto eyes her from his desk and smiled softly to himself as he saw her work.

"Will that be all sir? Thank you for your time." Ending the call, the long haired beauty stretched out in her desk as she relieved her tight muscles. Today marked her first week working for Naruto. She liked it here. Her colleagues were nice, she was never bored and she felt like she was really helping the man.

Speaking of him, he had stepped out to handle a meeting that was scheduled for 5:40. It was 6:30 as of right now. It must be important if it was taking this long. She tried to remembered which meeting it was, but she had handled and assigned so many meetings for the man that she lost count. She hoped it was going well.

The doors swung open as Naruto walked in with a happy stride as he went to his desk. Taking notice of his joyfulness, she voiced her question. "Meeting went well, I take it?" She chuckled as she saw how happy he looked. He could be a child sometimes, but that was probably a part of his charm.

"More than well, Hinata. We gained two more business partners and managed to increase our sales. Our money is rising very well." The man told her as he started packing his things from his desk. That was the last meeting and nothing could ruin his night.

"That's great! I'm so glad it went so well. I thought something went wrong with how long it took." The Hyuuga spoke as he finished packing. She had packed all her things already five minutes ago, so she was set to go home.

Straightening up, Naruto turned to face her with a much more mature smile. "Actually, I was doing something else that I felt like you deserve." He pulled out from his back pocket a check that was already written. Giving him a curious and questioning look, she took the check from him. Pay day wasn't until a week from now so why-

"I know that you shouldn't be getting payed so early, but you work under me and I felt like your actions earned you this." Looking down, she gasped at the amount. This money could keep her fed for a few months and she'd still have money left over!

"Naruto… This money is to much. I don't-" Before she could finish her protest, the tall male silenced her with a finger to her lips. She blushed heavily from the intimate touch and looked at his sky blue eyes shyly. "You are here before me to open up for the past week. You wake up earlier then me to work and plan my meetings and schedules. You've earned this Hinata."

Not knowing what to say she shyly took the money as he removed his finger from her lips. For some reason, she wanted his touch to stay there for a few more seconds longer. The heat from his touch gave her pleasant chills that made her face heat up. She controlled the heat of her body, or tried to, so she can at least form coherent sentences.

"T-Thank you, Naruto." Was the only thing she could say at the moment as she got lost in his eyes, those beautiful sky blue eyes that seemed to show everything about him. The man before blushed as he said his name, how it rolled off her tongue. He wanted to hear it more. He needed to hear it.

 _Shit! Control yourself, Naruto! This can't be happening right now!_ A growl escaped his throat as a inner battle occured within him. He tried to steel himself and his will but it was becoming a losing battle.

He needed to get out of here. With quick haste, he rushed passed Hinata and out his office, leaving a startled Hinata behind. The business man didn't even lock his door! As for Hinata, she stood in her position for a few more seconds before a small, sad smile marred her angelic face.

She picked her belongings up and walked out the office, locking up after her boss since he rushed out. As she walked out the building, she wondered if what she saw was real, or a figment if her imagination.

But, what was that flash of red in his eyes?


	6. Chapter 5

Darkness encompassed the area. No light penetrated this all surrounding darkness, and if it did, it would die a quick and quiet less death with no sound to be heard. This place lied on the outskirts of the city, an abandoned factory that no human dared to venture in. The inhabitants seemed to not be in this category as the many forms that were in this facility seemed to disregard the looks of the abandoned factory.

The people were all scattered around in the darkness, some on the bottom most floor, some on the railings that adorned the place. There was one character that stood out the most, seeming to stand on the highest platform of the building. Those who knew him knew what he was capable of, knew of what he could do. He founded the organization, and those who defied him would know pain.

His orange hair contrasted with the color of his lightly pale skin. His clothes hid his form from view, a long cloak that has red clouds dancing on the bottom. The sleeves hid his arms from view, hiding any possible weapons from people. The only thing people could see were his face and his eyes. Many piercing were placed into his face sticking out, giving him a kind of punk look. His eyes though, were of a special kind.

Instead of a normal color like black, brown, or yellow, his eyes were a shade of purple. They glowed ominously in the dark, hiding the true extent of his power. While most people had irises and pupils, this young male's eyes had circular lines around the eyes. It was a very unusual and rare eye, and it was intimidating to say the least. He looked at all the member gathered in his presence, studying them. Sensing his stare, everyone turned towards him and silenced themselves, waiting for him to speak.

"Is everyone here." His voice, loud and demanded respect, rang out in the area they inhabited. Not waiting for a response, he called out the names of those important members that he really wanted. Everyone else didn't matter.

The important few that he cared about, he saw with his eyes as they filed in. Good.

Soon everything will begin.

 **Yooooooo, I am soooo sorry for the long wait. School has been an ass and has kept me so busy and I'm not tryna fail. But as of now I am picking this story up and hopefully those that have stayed(or anyone really loll) are still interested in the story. I will be posting another chapter really soon so the wait this time won't be as long. I'll see you all very soon!**


	7. Chapter 6

The first thing that he woke up to was a small sense of foreboding. Something wasn't right. The hairs on his body were standing on end and it was driving him crazy. At this rate, he wouldn't be able to get a good night's sleep. That wouldn't do him or his important company any good. He needed to stay on task. But with how he was feeling, he would just end up driving himself mad. Sighing, Naruto got himself out of bed and proceeded down his staircase. His house was on the outer side of the city, so he had plenty of space. Being secluded from civilians were an added bonus. Not many people would be to fond of his… Extra curricular activities.

As he reached the bottom of the stairs, he ran his hands through his messy, spiky locks of golden hair. He pressed a button located down at the bottom of the stair's railing, opening up a new set of stairs. This set led even farther down, showing that his house expanded into an underground facility. A small smile graced his lips as descended the second flight of stairs. In here he could cut loose, and be a little more himself. No business meetings, no forced conversations, no media.

Just Naruto.

As he reached the final step he took in the sight of his "basement", if people wanted to call it that. It was honestly a bit much to be called a basement. An underground dojo would be more accurate. Training dummies, a shooting range, a waterfall that was connected to a cliff. It seemed like paradise to him. But this is also where he spent countless hours putting blood sweat and tears into his training. Bones breaking, muscles spasming. It happened down here. This used to belong to his parents before…

Shaking his head, he proceeded to a computer that was easily 4 times his height. It was situated on the wall and it was what he used to change the terrain and to update his training regimens. The blonde typed in "Recent", and waited for a few seconds. He heard the area around him changed and when he turned around, he was given view to a forest. Trees could be seen and it looked like it was morning. He quickly typed in a few words and the time of day changes into night. He needed to test something.

"It must have been a while if my last training session was in the village. That takes me back." He said to himself nostalgically. The village where he grew up in was named "Konoha", which translated to The Village Hidden in the Leaves. It's where he spent his lonely childhood. As time progressed, the village was soon brought down to have a city take its place.

Walking casually through the forest, he sensed a noise to his left and quickly jumped away, avoiding a hail of shurikens and kunais. " _Difficulty must be pretty high to start training right off the bat."_ He thought to himself as he looked at his assailant. A man dressed in all black with a sheathed katana strapped to his back. The attacker wasted no time and rushed him with blinding speed. A human would be caught off guard or would not be able to react in time.

Naruto wasn't exactly human.

Naruto waited as the man ran at him, taking the time to relax his muscles. Not a second late the man lashed out with a swift kick intended to take away the blonde's balance. Naruto cartwheeled away, avoiding the attack and reached into his pockets. He pulled out a kunai and threw it with a swiftness and expert aim. The man clad in black took out his katana and knocked the kunia away from him and renewed his attack. He slashed at the agile Naruto who would dodge just enough to avoid getting cut. The man then stabbed at Naruto's chest but fainted at the last second and delivered a brutal kick at his chest. Naruto caught the foot and snapped his leg. Before the man could scream in pain, Naruto jumped to one of the trees surrounding him, dodging a sword that would have impaled him in the back had he not moved. He eyed the new opponent and a grin crept up his face when he realized that he was not only facing another opponent, but it was more than one.

Coming out of the shadows were 10 people wearing all balck and cloaks that his their bodies and any sort of weapons they had. They noticed him immediately and jumped at him. "Looks like I better take this seriously." His voice dropped and his tone darkened. His eyes flashed red and then he let loose a low growl. The fun had begun.

 **A Few Hours Later**

Waking up from her sleep, the young Hyuga yawned lightly and stretched her arms over her head. Her breasts jiggle slightly to her movements but she didn't notice. She checked the time and saw that it was 6 in the morning. It was a Saturday, so she didn't have to go to work. However, her kind hearted nature in wanting to help others was compelling her to go to the office and see if she can lighten the workload her boss had.

Thinking of him caused a strange reaction within her. " _His eyes… They looked so different from his usual blue color."_ But that couldn't be possible. No one can change eye colors or have eyes that looked so… feral and animalistic. It must be her imagination. Thats it.

She got up from her bed and set out to take a shower. She stipped naked and made sure that she turned the water to warm as to not damage her skin. She glanced at her bathroom mirror and looked at her eyes. For a second she thought she saw something but she was probably seeing things due to how sleepy she was.

Once done, she got dressed and headed off to her building. She looked inside to see if anyone was there. Empty. Well, guess she was the only one that wanted to ease her boss' work. She lightly laughed to herself as she took the key card that was given to her. As the secretary to the CEO, this card gave her access to any room that the building had, Even his office. She entered the elevator that was leading to the top floor. Exiting and swiping her card to Naruto's office, She was greeted by the man himself.

"Hinata? What in the world are you doing here on a Saturday? You don't have to come in till next week." Surpise was written all over his face as he looked up from his computer to the beautiful woman that appeared before him. He figured that since he couldn't sleep and he was still full of energy from his training, he'd head to the office to work. He didn't expect Hinata of all people to be here. "Well as your secretary, I am responsible for your work as well. So I just c-came to see if there was a-anything I could do." Hinata stated nervously. She would have felt more comfortable if he wasn't staring at her with those piercing blue eyes of his. She felt like she could look at them all day.

"That isn't needed. Just go home and take the day to yourself." Hinata looked at him as the words left his mouth. He went back down to look at his computer screen, caught up with his work. She looked closer and noticed the way his eyes looked. He may have seen happy on the outside but she can see the fatigue and restlessness in them. He needed a break.

She walked behind him and disconnected his computer, making him go rigid still. He turned around to berate her but the look she gave him stopped him in his tracks. Her eyes, those special lavender colored orbs underwent a change. It stopped him in his seat.

"Mr. Namikaze, with all due respect, you will work yourself into a grave. Now let me do the job that you gave me and help you." Her voice was very firm and strong, not something he expected from his shy secretary. He gulped and gave a slight chuckle. It seemed to knock her out of her trance as she looked at her hand and realized that she had disconnected her boss' computer. Shock and embarrassment rushed her system as she tried to form an apology. "I-I am so so sorry! Please forgive me!" She uttered under her breath and bowed deeply to him.

She heard laughter coming from him and her embarrassment was further increased. "Relax Hinata. It's really fine. Man, no one has ever told me to stop working." She looked up and saw the smile that showed on his face. It made her blush and she looked down again. The man stood up and took the wire from her hands and put it back in the outlet. He placed his finger under her chin and made her look up at him.

"Thank you. No one has ever told me they wanted to help me. I'm usually here by myself working for countless hours." A sad smile marred his features. Hinata couldn't look away as she stared at him, wanting to comfort him. Slowly, her hands reached his cheeks and held them. Now it was his turn to look at her. "Well. I am not no one. I'm here to help, whether you want it or not." She held her gaze a little longer before letting go and heading towards her desk and beginning her work.

Naruto stared at her for several seconds longer and touched her cheek. A small blush rose to his face and he sat back down at his desk and re opened his programs. A genuine smile appeared on his face as he worked, now with more energy than before.

Maybe he should thank Jiraiya for pushing him to hiring his new beautiful secretary.


	8. Chapter 7

**Heyyy everyone. It looks like I'm back for good. I have no more distractions that will hold up me updating, so hopefully those who have been reading from the beginning are still here and are still eager to read. Without any further delay, lets continue.**

Rain fell from the clouds that hovered over the city. It seemed it would be raining for the whole week by the looks of it. Hinata sighed as she typed away at her desk top, finishing her report to hand to her boss. She was still surprised that he used to do all this work by himself. It caused her to feel sadness in the pit of her stomach. No one should be alone to handle such a big responsibility. She chanced a look behind her and saw that he was currently on the phone. By the way his expression was, it must have been a close friend. His smile was big as he laughed with the other person over the phone, wiping away a few stray tears. She smiled as she watched him.

He turned towards her and met her gaze with his own. He winked at her and continued his conversation. Blushing from the gesture, she turned around and resumed where she left off, trying to get the image of his eyes on her out of her mind. "Thank you, Kiba. It is always funny to hear your stories on how you capture burglars and felons with you K-9 unit. Keep me posted." Naruto then hung up and sighed wistfully to himself. It was always refreshing to hear from one of his close friends during the day. "Who was t-that, Naruto?" The soft spoken voice knocked him out of his thoughts. He turned to Hinata who was still typing but was also looking back at him through her peripherals. He could see her nervousness through the way her eyes kept darting back and forth to him and the screen.

Naruto stood up and walked towards her desk and sat on it forcing Hinata to stop working and looking at him. Her breath hitched as she saw the close proximity between them. She kept her eyes locked onto his face, but it was a losing battle. "That was Kiba Inuzuka, head of the K-9 tracking team that is stationed under us. He is the best in the business and has a flawless record." Naruto told her as he shut off her computer. She was about to protest but he silenced her with a finger to her lips. "Walk with me, please?'' The young man asked her as he stood up. Hesitation and anxiety built within her as she thought of what he wanted to talk to her about.

Closing the door behind her, she met with him in the hallways. He waited till she reached him and resumed his walk, her by his side. "Tell me, how are you liking your position? I hope it's not too much of a burden on you." Hinata was caught off guard by the question. However, her confusion was short lived as she began to answer him. "Well, it's not too bad. I actually enjoy the work." Naruto looked at her in interest as he contemplated her response. Normally, people were very intimidated by his workload, but she seemed to enjoy it.

"That's good to hear. I was honestly fearing you'd end up quitting once you saw the workload." He looked away and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. She turned her gaze towards him as he spoke those words. Why would he think that? "Naruto?" His stopped rubbing the back of his head and turned towards her as they continued their walk, waiting for her question.

She breathed in and asked, "Has no one offered to help you throughout your years of working?" He stopped in his tracks as he repeated the question in his head. Hinata quietly waited as she nervously played with the hem of her skirt. Eventually he sighed and faced her completely. He leaned back on the staircase railing that was situated behind him. "I always look so happy and energetic, that no one bothered to ask if I needed help. I'm used to being alone anyways so it never really occurred to me." The way he said "I'm used to being alone" made her look at his eyes. Tiredness seeped through them as he looked away and sighed. At this moment, Hinata saw a man who never had someone to help ease his burdens and struggles. Who had been alone to do things by himself with no shoulder to lean on. It pulled at her heart strings.

Naruto was taken aback when she walked forward and placed her small, delicate hand on top of his. The touch felt foreign to him but it wasn't unpleasant. "I'm here now Naruto. So don't feel like you're alone. I will help in any way I can to lighten your workload." She smiled while closing her eyes. Naruto remained still till he smiled as well, showing his teeth. "Thank you, Hinata." He whispered to her as he removed his hand from her. She missed the warmth of it and was about to reach for it again but stopped. What was wrong with her. He was her boss. Physical contact should be kept to a minimal!

As her raging thoughts were happening, Naruto was beginning to feel… strange. His heart was picking up speed from when she touched his hand. And her voice was making him feel like he was suffocating but he was breathing. He looked down and saw that his fingernails had lengthened and sharpened beyond human comprehension. They looked akin to claws. He gasped. Why was this happening now of all times. "Is something wrong?" He heard behind him as he was distracted by his body changing. She couldn't see him like this. No one could. Taking a deep breath, he released it and put his hands in his pants pockets. "Everything is fine." He said, hoping she would believe his words. When he heard nothing he turned around and saw that her eyes were looking at him with a concerned gaze. He didn't expect that at all.

"Are you sure?" She further prodded him, thinking she can be of help. Hinata walked towards him and reached out to touch his shoulder but with a sudden reflex he grabbed her hand and stopped her in place. "I said I'm **fine.** " Hinata gasped when she noticed the change in his voice. It sounded deeper and more guttural, not at all like the vice of a charming CEO. Her eyes started to feel funny as she looked at him, like something was crawling under the skin of her eyes. Before she can react, he let go and walked away at a fast pace, leaving Hinata to stand by herself. She watched his retreating form with a sad smile before turning the opposite way and heading down the stairs.

Rushing into the nearest bathroom, Naruto slammed the door shut and panted hard. What was happening?! His body shouldn't be reacting this way. His training made sure that he got it out of his system. He went to the mirror and looked at himself. Blood red eyes with a black slit stared back at him. His iconic whisker birthmarks became more rugged and pronounced while his fingernails turned into sharp claws. He opened his mouth and saw that he now had razor sharp canines that look like it could rip someone's throat out. He sighed as he noticed that the transformation stopped there. He took several deep breaths as he reigned his emotions in. As he felt himself calming down, he started asking himself questions. " _Why is this happening now? The only way for me to even have a transformation is in battle as a defense mechanism to increase my overall fighting prowess. Other then that, this has never happened before. I've even learned how to forcefully turn it on but I didn't even do it this time. So why was I undergoing a transformation?"_ He was trying to find answers to the questions he didn't know he had. As he exited the bathroom and headed out of the building, his thoughts lead him back to the young woman that was her secretary. The way she looked when he strongly held her hand to stop her from touching him. The slight pain in her eyes caused his heart to ache. But there was something else that was bothering him too.

" _Why did her eyes look as if the veins were pronounced?"_ It happened in the office when she told him to rely on her help and once more when he was transforming. He'd never heard of an occurrence like that before. It was strange. Was she human or was she something else.

Could she be something supernatural like him?

 **Another chapter done. Hopefully everyone is enjoying them as I keep posting. I'll try to keep posting more frequently but until then, comment, review, and favorite. It means a lot to me reading your comments as it keeps me wanting to write more.**

 **See you all on the next chapter!**


	9. Chapter 8

The rain fell heavily as the people of the city continued on with their daily lives, not giving a care to those around them. Most were engrossed with their phones to even bother to look up from their screens. Others were running, trying to get to some place that was important. Amongst the crowd stood two men that wore hoods that covered their facial features from the world. One was tall, easily dwarfing those around him by his height and his companion. His bulky, muscular form could be seen through his hoodie, even though it was very baggy. His companion was of the slimmer build, not as heavy built as his partner but quicker and more agile. They both continued to walk down the streets of the city, walking as if there was no destination in mind.

The taller of the two spoke, his voice snarky and confident. "Well, I hope this walk won't be for nothing. I'm itching to find something for Samehada to feast on." In his hands was a briefcase that seemed to vibrate once the name was spoken, as if a living thing was inside. The man beside him sighed out as he walked with him. "Must you be so crude? We're just doing a reconnaissance mission. We are meant to not engage anyone." The shorter man turned to look at him with a disapproving look, not quite fond of his words.

A small chuckle was released from the throat of the man with the briefcase, not really caring about his choice of words. "That doesn't mean we won't run into an unfortunate fool who wants to fight." His shoulders heaved with a shrug, not at all losing his excitement as they crossed the street into a bar. Both men continued to sit at the front of the bar, ordering drinks as they continued to converse.

"Leader said that we might have someone listening to our plans. We are to make sure that it is not true and if it is to kill whoever it is with discretion. That means no bloodbath, Kisame." They were both given their respective drinks, as the female bartender seemed to look at the both of them with strange looks before walking away. It wasn't unusual for shady characters to appear in this bar. It was notoriously infamous for shady dealings and secret meetings between gangs and crime bosses.

"Hmph, whatever. As long as _something_ happens, you won't hear complaints from me, Itachi." Kisame placed his briefcase down as he took his beverage and downed it in one go, not caring about the burning sensation it gave his throat. His hood ruffled and gave a glimpse of his strange facial characteristics. His pale skin seemed sickly, taking on a confusing light shade of blue. His face also had strange deep incisions, indicating he had been in fights or he may have been born with those strange marks. The sharp pointed teeth that were hidden behind his lips looked like they belonged to an animal instead of a human.

Unlike his friend, Itachi calmly drank his alcohol, carefully observing the surrounding area. Their presence seemed to go unnoticed as the other people seemed too busy to study them. Some were too busy getting wasted, others were trying to see who they could take home tonight. The men were obviously of the thuggish kind, sporting tattoos and scars across their faces and arms. The women that were there were either just as drunk as them or trying to offer the men a "good time" in exchange for money.

One girl in particular seemed to dozing in out of consciousness as she put her drink down on the counter. The man she was briefly talking to had a predatory grin on his face, obviously pleased to see the girl's sudden state. He gently helped her off the stool and carried her off out of the bar. Itachi sighed as he looked on not understanding why the world was this way. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw another hooded figure walk out of the bar, following the man and the obviously roofied girl. _Maybe there's hope after all._ A small curling of his lips managed to grace his features before vanishing as if it was never there. He could hear the small scuffle outside, no one else paying attention.

"Come we're leaving." Itachi stood up and payed for both the drinks and slipped out of the bar. They exited through the back and walked into the alleys, wanting to stay out of public view. As they turned a corner, the exit that they came through opened again as a man with brown dark hoodies and sweatpants walked slowly towards their direction. Before he could turn the corner, he released a strangled gasp when his throat was caught in a vice grip. His eyes widened in shock and dread as he stared up at the pale blue skinned man that was currently crushing his windpipe. He tried to kick and pry Kisame's hand off but his efforts were useless as he tightened it even further causing the man to slowly weaken his struggle. He tried to remain conscious, but that was easier said done.

The man looked passed the man that was currently choking the life out of him to the sight of Itachi. He was watching the events impassively, his eyes showing no concern as they stared back at him. He didn't notice the sound of a briefcase opening. Nor did he notice that he was being dropped. He didn't notice even when a large sword cleaved him in two as if he was butter, his blood staining the alley way and spewing everywhere.

Kisame laughed as he flicked off the blood of his treasured sword onto the ground, quite pleased that his beloved Samehada could feed. The sword in question was massive, with a bone-like grip and a skull at the end of it. The blade itself looked demonic with its dark blue color, looking like the deepest part of the sea, with strange, jagged bladed popping out vertically as if it was teeth. The blue skinned man pressed onto the skull head and the blade collapsed and reduced in size, small enough for it to fit in his briefcase. As he finished putting away the sword, he heard the steps of his partner walking towards him. "Why didn't you question him? He could not be alone." His tone was low and questioning, obviously wanting to know who the person was. The taller of the two let out a laugh as he turned to face him, his shark-like teeth being shown due to his smile. "It doesn't matter, he's dead. Even if he was with someone else, if they saw what happened, they probably pissed their pants! HA!" Not wanting to continue the conversation he walked past the man that he was assigned with and onto the street.

"Fine, but you're going to be the one to tell the leader why we have no information." His statement caused the laughter to stop as he continued to walk forward, knowing the brute will follow after him. Seconds later he saw him walk in step with him and had his head down low. "You just had to ruin my mood didn't you." His solemn reply managed to cause Itachi to chuckle lightly as the pair walked into the crowd of unsuspecting pedestrians.

* * *

Naruto sighed as he relaxed into his tub with steaming hot water relaxing his muscles. It had been a rather productive month if he had to say so himself. His alliance with Gaara proved to be very beneficial if their stocks had anything to say about it. Through that came even more paperwork and even more finances he had to spend. Keeping up trade and supply was getting more tiring, trying to meet the status quo. His stocks seemed to growing as well. This seemed to be happening ever since the young Hyuuga woman joined him.

Thinking about her, his mind drifted back to the time he saw the slight veins that popped from around her eyes. He kept talking to her day in and day out but, it never happened again. He contacted Jiraiya and even he seemed to not know what he was asking about. He would ask Kurama but it was too risky to contact him, especially now that the Akatsuki was starting to appear out of the shadows. Their red cloud emblem that they were associated with burned in his mind. His eyes shifted to crimson with a dark single slit in the middle, portraying his displeasure. A couple days ago, he received a distress signal on a special phone that was only used to contact his fellow Jinchuuriki. The distress signal was to only be used when they are in heavy danger or were captured. It was Yugito that sent the distress signal.

They all tried reaching out to her but were met with a message that stated the phone was no longer in service. That troubled him greatly. All of them were no joke when it came to hand to hand combat. Even more so given their extra abilities. For someone that could put up a fight that surpassed Yugito, it made him question just who they were up against.

All he knew was that Akatsuki was filled with powerful figures. And now Yugito has gone missing. This couldn't be a coincidence. He couldn't risk anyone else getting hurt, he needed to find out what they were after. As his thoughts continued, his ears picked up on the noise of his doorbell ringing. Sighing that his relaxation was cut short, he got out of the bath and went to grab a towel. Making himself decent, he walked out of his bathroom and towards the stairs. Descending, he wondered who would be coming to his door this late at night. It was 11 pm for heaven's sake!

The blonde man reached the door and opened to reveal someone he was not quite expecting. His eyebrows lifted from surprise taking in her drenched form from the storm that's raging outside. "Hinata? What are you doing here?" He was taken aback by what he was seeing. He didn't think she would know where he lived even though it was on his personal business card he gave her a few weeks ago. He thought she threw it away.

The woman was drenched head to toe from the rain. Her lavender colored dress that went past her knees was soaked and clinged to her body, accentuating her curves and breasts even more than usual. Her breathing was labored and her face flushed. Naruto took notice of this and he quickly brought her inside. He rushed her to one of his couches in the living room and asked to stay while he went to get a towel and some clothes. Once he left Hinata seemed to come back to reality. Her face flushed even more when she went back to thinking of how her boss was in a towel.

Only a towel.

Her eyes started getting foggy as she saw his perfect abs and big chest. His broad shoulders and wet hair gave him an after sex look that made her weak in the knees. She shook her head to dispel those lewd thoughts from her mind. She turned her head when she heard noise coming from the steps and watched as Naruto came down in a pair of sweatpants and pullover sweater while holding a shirt and shorts. The woman thanked him as he gave her the clothes before turning around waiting for her to get dressed.

His heart sped up when he heard the thud of her dress hitting the floor followed by her bra and panties. The scent of vanilla filled his nose as he blushed heatedly when the scent invaded his nostrils. His eyes were flicking from red to blue, never staying the same. He decided to ask his earlier question as a way to distract himself. "Why did you show up at my house Hinata? Not that I mind, it's just a bit surprising considering the time and how the weather is." Naruto's question caused Hinata to fumble with the shorts she was pulling up her legs.

He turned to her and Naruto could not deny how incredibly sexy she looked in his clothes. The shirt strained against her very large breasts and the shorts did nothing to hide the curved of her hips and legs. He quickly turned his gaze downwards, allowing his bangs to hide his face. He was going to need a cold shower after this.

Hinata was staring curiously at him before his question rang through her head and remembered why she was here in the first place. She looked down with an embarrassed and shameful look as she pressed her hands together. "I-I got… evicted from my apartment…" The statement came out slow and low, he almost didn't hear it. He gave an incredulous look towards her before she continued. "That landlord said that he didn't care about rent anymore. He was asking for things I weren't giving him and when I said no, he-he kicked me out." Her voice started to crack at the end as her eyes started to appear glassy and watery. Naruto couldn't believe what he was hearing. He was about to march right out when he felt a weight pull his arm down. Stopping in his tracks, he looked at the woman and saw a pleading look, asking him not to go.

He sighed and silently complied with her request. She kept a hold on his arm which they both noticed. Hinata let out a "eep!" and let go, avoiding his gaze as he chuckled softly. His eyes though gave her a sad look as he looked at the situation. Through the talks during the month he knew that she didn't have many friends and that her family was hours away. He knew what he had to do.

"Come, I'll run you a warm bath so that you can relax and so you don't get sick. I don't know if you're hungry but I can cook you something quick." The young woman's eyes grew wide. She stared at him with confusion evident in her eyes as he walked towards his upper bathroom. "Why would you do something like that for someone like m-me?" She voiced her question as he stopped in his tracks. Her voice sounded genuinely confused at the kind gesture, making him think that not many people offered her any kindness. A slight pain was in his heart but he shrugged it off and answered her sincerely. "Because, ever since you started working for me, I have had more sleep and less stress then I have ever felt in a long time. I just think that what you're doing for me out weighs anything I will do for you." He continued on to prepare the bath, leaving a blushing mess of a woman in his living room.

 _Is what I'm doing really that great?_ She asked herself to follow him up to his bathroom. Hinata noticed the paintings of foxes and pictures of what she could only assume was his childhood and relatives. She looked at one particular picture which showed a young blonde haired man with a beautiful red haired woman. The woman was a few months pregnant, with how her belly was protruding with the man who she assumed was her husband had a hand on her belly. They looked so happy with love in their eyes as they looked at each other.

Before she could see any more pictures and paintings, a crash was heard coming from the bathroom. She rushed in, not thinking of the danger that might await her gasped when she saw Naruto hunched over in front of a broken mirror. His breathing was labored and his body heaved as he breathed. She reached her hand out to him, trying to see if he was ok, only for him to turn around and grab her hand with so much speed she almost didn't see it.

Naruto looked at her and paled when he saw the widening of her eyes. But before he can say anything, he saw her eyes and stared into them. There it was again. The veins that protrude from before returned and he can finally see that he was not imagining it. It was just like that night.

Hinata stared into his eyes and saw how they changed into a bloody crimson with a single slit replacing the iris. She was staring at him, awed by how hie eyes changed, his whisker like marks became more pronounced and dark and how his physique seemed to increase in muscle slightly.

"What are you?/What are you?"

 **I finally caught the courage to continue this fic so I am so sorry for the long hiatus. If I am being totally honest, I don't know what direction I was going when i was writing this story. However, I didn't want to leave anyone who might have enjoyed this story hanging so I will try to the best of my ability keep updating and finish this story. Hopefully there are still people who read and enjoy this fanfiction. Until the next chapter and hope to see you all again!**


End file.
